The Price of War
by draconis ignitus
Summary: Heather has ruled over the world for 3 years she has destroyed life, tortured those who opposed her, and has killed many of the Total Drama Cast. Those who have rebelled against her have united and formed the last chance the Earth has to redeem itself. They are hope, courage and the light in pure darkness. They are the Freedom Fighters. I don't own TD. First Story.
1. OC APPS

The Price of War

Listen up Guys Draconis Ignitus is here!

Alright so for my story I need some OC's I already have two so I need about 10-15 more. So PM me. Also just for fun here's a teaser.

_On a hill a teenage warrior in electric gold body armor called Illuminado had his sword at the ready lifted up prepared to strike down and end Heather's rule over the Earth. "You have ruled our world for 3 years and during your reign you have destroyed life, tortured those who opposed you and killed your enemies. I am here to end it." Behind him a girl in similar armor yells "Tony don't do it". "Why NOT! Don't you realize Brooke, the pain she has caused to the world and to our families and friends!?""Yes I do but this isn't you, you said that in war you not only lose friends but you can also lose yourself. We'll imprison her just drop the sword." Illuminado was confused to either kill or spare Heather. Iluminado raised his sword and…TEASER! _

Btw this is my first story and here are the application things.

Name:

Nickname:

Age:(14-17)

Hair: (color, style etc.)

Eyes: (color shape etc.)

History: (Before and After Heather came to rule.)

Normal clothes:

Pjs:

Gender:

Body armor: Color, designs and power up(jump boost, jet pack, invisibility, speed or strength

Weapon: (sword, spear, gun, blades etc.)

Weapon power: fire, water, electricity, or air, (if gun its grenade launcher)

Relationships:

Girlfriend/boyfriend:

The person they would like

Personality:

Formal:

Swim:

Overall Likes and dislikes.

Stereotype:


	2. OC SLOTS AVAILABLE

1. Antonio Enriques (Draconis Ignitus)

2. Brooklyn Jade Rivers (SilentScreamer1944)

3. Anastasia Victors (XBloodyBlackRoseX)

4. Katrina Underwood (Jackels)

5. Fiona Sydney Newman (Jackels)

6. Xaylen Raymond Lanier (Jackels)

7. Devon Blake Bishop (Jackels)

8. Natalia Cervantes (Kirei Tsuki)

9. Garret Benjamin Hynes (Jackels)

10. Lielianah Sanchez (Jackels)

11. Rylan Wesley Sculler (RedHeadNinja616)

12. Elliott Knight. (SilentScreaer1944)


	3. Anna and Fiona

Name: Anastasia Victors (Fake name)

Nickname: Anna

Age:(14-17):17

Hair: (color, style etc.): Black, pixie cut.

Eyes: (color shape etc.):Grey, almond shaped.

Skin color:Fair

History: (Before and After Heather came to rule.): Natalia Victoroisky, or as she's know now as 'Anastasia Victors', was born in a Russian-American family and lived in a normal, loving home. She lived with her mother, father, and two older brothers. Everything was fine until Heather came, her family immediately opposed and protested against her. But slowly each and everyone of her family members began to disappear mysteriously, leaving her and her family depressed for months. One night a bunch of strangers broke into their home and killed her father, mother, and brothers. She managed to escape but was shot in the arm and leg, but she still kept going. She changed her name because her she doesn't want anybody to know about her family.

Normal clothes :Midriff sleeveless turtle-neck black top, black leather pants, and black combat boots.

Pjs: Just a thin black shirt and her underwear.

Gender: Female

Body armor: Color, designs and power up(jump boost, jet pack, invisibility, speed or strength): its a sleek black armor that protects her against simple things like bullets and knives but not for anything fatal, the power is invisibility.

Weapon: (sword, spear, gun, blades etc.):Guns,

Alternate: (if primary is a gun) Spinning air blades

Weapon power: fire, water, electricity, or air, (if gun its grenade launcher):Grenade launcher

Relationships: A guy who can break her cold self and actually cares for her.

Girlfriend/boyfriend: Sure if its ok.

The person they would like

Personality: She is a deadly, blunt, fierce, bold and very cunning girl that, if given the chance, will kill her enemies. She doesn't trust nobody but if you try really hard she will warm up to you. She can be loyal but only to certain people, and it will take a long time for her to say 'I love you' to anybody.

Formal: Long Black strapless dress that has a thigh high slit.

Swim: Black strapless two piece.

Overall Likes and dislikes. She dislikes anybody evil or somebody finding out about her family. She does like to read and train and her favorite music groups are Mumford and Sons, Florence and the machine, and Lana Del Rey.

Stereotype: The femme fatale

Race: White

Name: Fiona Sidney Newman

Nickname: Fi

Age:(14-17): 15

Hair: (color, style etc.): Brunette long to shoulder

Eyes: (color shape etc.): brown

History: (Before and After Heather came to rule.)  
Before: Was from Los Angelus, was a big actor on a soap opera TV show  
After: Left with nothing, all fans gone, all because of Heather

Normal clothes: White Top with a mixture of dirt because its the same clothes from when famous, pink pants. Shoes with holes in them

Pjs: a simple black shirt and shorts

Gender: female

Body armor: purple

Weapon: two medium length swords

Weapon power: electricity

Relationships: hard to make because doesn't trust

Girlfriend/boyfriend: might, but is reluctant to have one

The person they would like: after getting to know a loner they might end up together

Personality: a smart one that is trying to learn to make due with what she has. DIVA

Formal: a completely white dress that goes down to the shoes with ruffles

Swim: in a one piece black

Likes: To learn about how the poor people live, blowing things up, making people like her, manipulation, plants

Stereotype: The Bomber Actress


	4. Devon and Xaylen

Race: Indian

Name: Devon Blake Bishop

Nickname: Dev

Age: 16

Hair: Black in a low cut army way

Eyes: almost black

History-

Before: Was sent to a correctional facility many times before, Dad is in Heather's army, Mom is unknown  
After: Heather came into rule escaped.

Normal clothes: A old high school jacket with a gray shirt underneath with jeans.

Pjs: shirtless in underwear that is black.

Gender: Male

Body armor: Gray and make invisible

Weapon: Spear

Weapon Power: Air

Relationships: Hard to make because of dark past

Girlfriend/boyfriend: NO

The person they would like: Doesn't let anyone close enough

Personality: Very opinionated, always stating what he thinks.

Formal: A black Tux, from Grandpa when died

Swim: A green swim trunks

Overall Likes: Action Movies, Swimming, and Fishing

Dislikes: Doing Nothing, Candy, and Mice

Stereotype: The Opinionated Hardcut

Race: African American

Name: Xaylen Raymond Lanier

Nickname: NONE

Age: 17

Hair: Short Afro

Eyes: Brown

History-

Before: Lived in Washington DC, his mom beginning a tour guide at the smithsonian. His dad was a lawyer. A little sister named Mia (4)  
After: Dad is still a lawyer, mom has stayed at home caring for Mia. He left to try to help take down Heather for his little sister.

Normal clothes: A black jacket with a brown shirt, cameo pants

Pjs: A black shirt and black shorts

Gender: Male

Body armor: Green, Designed for speed and to be light weight.

Weapon: A gun

Weapon Power: Grenade Launcher

Relationships: Strong with the weak people, he's the one that unites people together

Girlfriend/boyfriend: Sure if wanted

The person they would like: someone like a loner

Personality: strong minded, sometimes over thinks stuff.

Formal: A blue and white polo with khaki shorts.

Swim: Red swimming trunks

Overall Likes: Running, Football, Video Games,

Overall Dislikes: Reading, Trains, birds

Stereotype: The Glue that Sticks


	5. Natalia and Katrina

Name: Natalia Cervantes  
Nickname: Talia, Mamasita  
Age: 17 yrs old  
Stereotype: the deadly boricua

Hair: down to her waist, dark brown with turquoise streaks; in a peek-a-boo style with her bangs and ends all curled in a 1940-50s style;her bangs have a habit of falling in her face, not completely covering her right eye though

Eyes: large almond shaped, pale violet; wears black eyeliner

Body: curvaceous; top half like lindsay, but like anna maria from hips down

Gender: Female

Personality:courageous, protective, occasionally mischievous, bluntly honest, witty, loves a challenge, strategic, likes to tease her comrads, but they don't mind because its the closest thing to her past self; she has a weakness for cupcakes and loves music and dancing/bellydancing; when she likes someone, she fidgets with her bangs or teases them (she's the dominant type in a relationship) - she tends to go for innocent-like guys; When in battle, she is extremely skilled, fierce, flexible, and powerful. Shes also a reasonable and responsible leader

Likes: sparring, knives, winning battles, cupcakes, music, dancing/bellydancing, Puerto Rican cuisine and 'soul food' (her dad's puerto rican and her mom is black and native american), gentlemen, the 1940s-50s, jazz, swing, gymanstics, knife throwing, and being with her team

Dislikes: traitors, dishonesty and disloyalty, losing battles, those who attack those who can't defend themselves, Heather, of course, death, people going against orders, seafood, cats, bugs that jump

History: Before Heather's takeover, Talia was working with her brothers: Juan, Sol, and Antonio, and her cousin Courtney, at her parents restaurant 'Casa de Cervantes. Her cousin, Courtney, had been her best friend since they were infants. She was planning to audition for the next season of TD and had made many friends from previous competitors, including developing a crush on Trent. After Heather's attacks and reign began, Talia completely changed after losing her cousin and many friends. Casa de Cervantes was closed down and a secret resistance base was built underneath it. Her family trains and leads resistance groups for battle. Now, Talia has joined the Freedom Fighters in order to avenge those who've fallen and protect those who can't protect themselves. Once an adventurous, outgoing, and relateable teen, she has developed into a protective, fierce, and extremely deadly warrior.

Relationships: Kyara and Julio Cervantes (biological parents), Juan (oldest brother specializes in weaponry), Sol (older brother, specialized in mixed martial arts, acrobatics, and weaponry), Antonio (youngest older brother, specializes in strategy and explosives), Courtney (cousin; deceased)

BF/GF: none currently, but i'd love for her to have a BF in ur fic eventually

Type of person they'd like: a gentleman, sort of innocent; someone honest, equally stubborn, genuinely sweet and outgoing, and collected; he shouldn't be overly shy and quiet or a badboy or dark guy; should be someone who looks past her rough exterior and sees her for who she was before Heather's reign

Normal Clothing: A tight, black, long-sleeved v-neck top that stops above her bellybutton, grey skinnies, and her signature white high heeled boots

PJs: a black tank and black shorts

Formal: a long pure white gown with off the shoulder loops and sweetheart neckline, that's fitted to her body, but the ends of the gown are long and flow; a necklace with a red rose, and white heels; her hairs in a loose bun

Swim: a white bikini

Body Armor: A leather leaotard with a sweetheart neckline, long sleeves, and fingerless black gloves; silver metal armor on her shoulders, silver metallic high heeled boots that stop above the knee, two silver belts hanging around her hips, a black strap around her left leg with an attached pack holding smoke bombs and knives. On her belts are pockets holding multiple knives, smoke bombs, and other gadgets. On her other belt is a sword with a turquoise ribbon on the handle. Her armor gives her abnormal strength and durability. (Normal Story Armor Soon)

Weapon(s): throwing knives; a sword that can extend and be used like a whip (think ivy from soul caliber series)

Weapon power: Electricity

Name: Katrina Underwood

Nickname: Katrin

Age:16

Hair: black short down to chin

Eyes: Hazel

History: Before- A kid that was a rich young guys "accident" one night with a girl who died from Heather wanting to be with her father.  
After- Ran away after father tried to get her to join Heather's army.

Normal clothes: a red shirt with a black lightning strip threw it, black jeans, and red and black toms for shoes

Pjs: sports bra and gray sweats

Gender: female

Body armor: pink  
Weapon: gun (with grenade launcher)

Alternate: spear

Weapon power: ice

Relationships: a leader who is very fit

Girlfriend/boyfriend: please let her have one

The person they would like

Personality: rebelious and dislikes adults, doesn't trust easily

Formal: some as normal, doesn't like to dress up for anything

Swim: nude

Overall Likes and dislikes: likes fighting movies and anything with action

Stereotype: rebel, also! Has ADHD and


	6. Liela and Garret

Name: Leilianah Sanchez

Nickname: Leilia

Age:(14-17) 16

Hair: (color, style etc.) coffee brown thick curly shoulder length hair, pulled back with a solid black headband

Eyes: (color shape etc.) hazel, almond shaped eyes

Makeup & jewlery: black lipstick (always wears) black eyeliner (always wears) black choker, small diamond nose piercing on the left side, 3 ear piercigs in her right ear; one on the top of her ear, one on the earlobe and one in the middle of the two other ones

History: (Before and After Heather came to rule.) Before: Leilia lived with her cousin Gwen and Gwen's mom and brother. She worked at a tattoo parlor and owned a little coffee shop a mile away from her house. After: Heather murdered Gwen and her family leaving Leilia to stare at their dead gory bodies in dispare and trauma. She was never the same and joined the Freedom Fighters, she is one of the most agile people you could ever meet and she is a contortionist.

Normal clothes: teal tight tank top, black leather jacket with studs, black skinny jeans, black studded ankle high combat boots, black leather fingerless gloves

Pjs: black tank top, grey sweats

Gender: female

Body armor: Color, designs and power up(jump boost, jet pack, invisibility, speed or strength) blood red body armor with black lines all over it, speed

Weapon: (sword, spear, gun, blades etc.) multiple blades she's keeps in her secret passages in her suit

Weapon power: fire, water, electricity, or air, (if gun its grenade launcher) air

Relationships: Gwen (cousin; diseased) Aunt (Diseaced) little cousin (diseaced)

Girlfriend/boyfriend: Sure boufriend

The person they would like: Someone similar to her, quiet, an enigma and cute (boy of course)

Personality: she's a gothic rebelious loner type chick who can kick some serious **! She's quiet and enigmatic, don't get on her bad side though

Formal: black strapless mini dress, blood red suit jacket, blood red converse knee high shoes

Swim: blood red and black wet suit, black wet shoes

Overall Likes and dislikes: likes; gothic things, fighting, black, being a goth. Dislikes; happy colors, preppy people, Heather, white

Stereotype: 'The Goth Chick'

Race: White

Name: Garret Benjamin Hynes

Nickname: NONE

Age: 15

Hair: Brown, wavy

Eyes: blue

History-

Before: Mom and Dad served in military and where gone. Abused by brothers Eric (21), Steven (19), and Peter (18)  
After: Mom and Dad one of the firsts dead from the fighting against Heather. Brothers are in Heather's army. Used to be Heather's slave boy.

Normal clothes: A normal leather jacket with white shirt and jeans.

Pjs: shirtless in green sweats

Gender: Male

Body armor: Orange A shield that pops out if he touches a spot on watch.

Weapon: Sword

Weapon Power: Fire

Relationships: Easily friendly, but doesn't show the pain be has on the inside

Girlfriend/boyfriend: Possibley

The person they would like a girl who is kind and always being nice, always cheering people up.

Personality: A witty boy that tries to hid that he has emotional issues over his parents deaths.

Formal: A polo shirt under his leather jacket

Swim: A red and white trunks

Overall Likes: Quiet, Chess, TV

Overall Dislikes: Rock 'n' roll, Holidays (lonely), Heather

Stereotype: The Parentless Loner


	7. Elliot and Rylan

Name: Elliott Knight

Nickname: N/A

Age:(14-17) 16

Hair: (color, style etc.) jet black spiky mid-neck length hair

Eyes: (color shape etc.) emerald green almond shaped eyes

History: (Before and After Heather came to rule.) Before: Lived with his father (40) and sister (8) in a small apartment. He lived a simple quiet enigmatic life. After: He was heartbroken! He had just lost his father! His sister was gravely injured and he had no way of mobilizing her. After her death shortly after his fathers, Elliott joined the Freedom Fighters.

Normal clothes: white worn wife beater, black leather jacket with studs, black worn jeans with small rips in the knees, electric blue converse

Pjs: white wife beater, grey boxers

Gender: male

Body armor: Color, designs and power up(jump boost, jet pack, invisibility, speed or strength) jet black body armor with a blood red stripe in the neck area, ankle area and wrist area, jump boost

Weapon: (sword, spear, gun, blades etc.) 2 samurai swords attached to his back

Weapon power: fire, water, electricity, or air, (if gun its grenade launcher) fire

Relationships: Father (deceased), sister (deceased)

Girlfriend/boyfriend: Sure

The person they would like: A quiet enigmatic loner girl who lost her family to so he can comfort her (or something)

Personality: he's a quiet, enigmatic loner guy who always keeps his monotone look.

Formal: black tuxido, black undershirt, black vest, blood red tie, black shoes

Swim: black trunks with blood red flames on the sides

Overall Likes and dislikes.

Likes: Quietness, pretty girls, loners, black, blood red, fire

Dilsikes: Talking a lot, ugly hirls, happy go lucky's, happy colors, singing and dancing

Stereotype: The Silent Enigma

Name: Rylan Wesley Sculler

Nickname: Ry

Age: 15

Hair: Blonde, a Justin Bieber style.

Eyes: One blue one brown

History-

Before: Was a simple soccer player at a normal high school with a little sister Macy (8), and a new baby brother Lucas (2). Mom was teacher. Dad was a bank teller.  
After: Heather killed her mom in a attempt to kill one of the other Total Drama contestants, then robbed his Dad's bank in the same day killing him. Rylan left Macy and Lucas at there grandmothers and joined the Freedom Fighters

Normal clothes: A soccer jersey with matching shorts with indoor soccer shoes

Pjs: shirtless and in too tight underwear.

Gender: Male

Body armor: Red color, made to make him stronger

Weapon: sword

Weapon power: fire

Relationships: Macy (sister), Lucas (brother), Mom (deceased), Dad (deceased

Girlfriend/boyfriend: Let him be like… a guy that dates everyone

The person they would like: HOT people

Personality: someone who know that they are hot and uses his looks to make him better.

Formal: A Tux that only costs $6000

Swim: nude (trying ti get ladies)


	8. Tony and Brooke

Name: Antonio Enriques

Nickname: Tony or Iluminado (on battle field)

Age: 16

Hair: Dark Brown, shiny, front swept to right.

Eyes: Brown, tear shaped.

History: Before: Antonio lived next door to Brooke and lived a good life with his family.

After: helped save Brooke after their families were destroyed by Heather's men, he is the one who formed the Freedom Fighters. And is the leader of it.

Normal clothes: a black shirt, dark blue jeans, a green camo jacket with hood, sunglasses.

Pjs: Dark cotton pj pants. No shirt.

Gender: Male

Body armor: Electric gold armor power up (forward jump boost) 4 pointed sun on the chest.

Weapon: Sword

Weapon power up: TBA

Relationships: None currently family dead. Friend Brooke

GF/BF: yes

The person they would like: Someone who is kind, loving and gentle. But can also kick ass.

Formal: White Tux with White slacks: and White shoes. Light blue under shirt with a white and light blue bowtie.

Swim: Green and blue swim shorts.

Overall likes and dislikes: Likes: life, his team, cookies, and chocolate.

Dislikes: Heather, dishonesty, losing his friends(more of a fear) and teammates hiding problems.

Personality: Tony was once a fun loving care free guy. But after he is very serious and his top desire is to destroy Heather's rule. He cares for all of the Freedom Fighters and especially for Brooke. (He has a crush on her but doesn't want to show anything about it.

Accessories: A necklace that shows his family's crest.

Stereotype: The Serious Leader

Name: Brookelyn Jade Rivers

Nickname: Brooke (everyone calls her Brooke)

Age:(14-17) 15

Hair: (color, style etc.) rusty red thick shaggy elbow length hair pit in a french braid feom the top of her head to the end of her hair

Eyes: (color shape etc.) the most beautiful blue-ish green eyes you could ever see

History: (Before and After Heather came to rule.) Before: Brooke lived in te same city as Tony and they were great friends. She was a hyper beautiful little photographer and he was a sweet cool nice guy. After: Heather killed her father and mother right before her very eyes, she changed that moment from a happy sweet fun-loving girl to a monotone sensitive girl with a bone to pick for Heather. She joined up with Tony to fight against Heather.

Normal clothes: neon green tank top, white hoodie, bubblegum pink loose khaki short shorts, bubblegum pink stockigs that go right above her knee, white converse knee high shoes, white paperboy hat, black and white checkered backpack with her supplies in it

Pjs: neon yellow long sleeved shirt, white tank top, black PJ shorts, neon green and neon yellow ankle socks

Gender: female

Body armor: Color, designs and power up(jump boost, jet pack, invisibility, speed or strength) neon green body armor with a white stripe on the wrist area and the ankle area, invisibility

Weapon: (sword, spear, gun, blades etc.) a steal bow and steal arrows

Weapon power: fire, water, electricity, or air, (if gun its grenade launcher) electricity

Relationships: Sure

Girlfriend/boyfriend: You can decide, it's completely up to you :)

The person they would like: Plays the leadership roll and cares for her, knows her weaknesses and is sweet and kind towards her

Personality: she's a bubbly cheerful person who enjoys hanging out with people, she can sometimes be labeled 'Little miss Colorful'. She is usually a pranky happy girl, but if you make her sad she'll be like a deflated balloon. She is also super ADHD at times. She is a photographer and takes pictures a lot. She's an all around good person and a great friend to be around.

Formal: bubble gum pink sparkly strapless mini dress, black net tights, bubble gum pink strapped flats, bubblegum pink sparkly paperboy hat, hair up in a low messy bun

Swim: meon green and neon purple plaid bikini, yellow strapped sandals, black shudder shades

Overall Likes: Neon, photography, drawing, cute guys who are sweet and funny, colorful things

Overall dislikes: uncolorful things, ugly mean guys, losing her camera, bugs, closets

Stereotype: 'The Hyper Beauty'


	9. Chapter 1 Evacuation

Antonio's Log: January 1, 2016. Three years ago on June 14 I was a normal kid when it happened. Heather declared war on the world. December 21st 2012 she wins the war. January 1st 2013 My city is attacked and both my friend Brooke's and my families are killed. We ran away and along with ten other kids we formed the freedom fighters sworn to protect and take back the world. As well as avenging those who have fallen. We have already gained thousands of followers but only about 200 of them are warriors we have just gotten a new recruit while also losing one of our founding members Geoff to Heather. Brooke as usual is in her room alone today. I wish she would let me help her, after all we both had the same thing happen to us. I really do care for her. As of today Beth, Sadie, Stacie, Tyler, Geoff, Lindsay, Scott, Courtney, Ann Maria, Justin and Lightning are dead. Cody and Dakota have been captured. Our tech team consisting of Harold, Noah, B, Sam and Cameron are preparing a weapon that could change the tide of the war. I just hope it works. But no matter what I promise that someday this war will be won and Heather will be taken down.  
Iluminado out.

Iluminado leaves the room in a black jumpsuit and heads to a closet inside is a chest piece with electric gold colors in intricate designs and spirals in the center is a gold sun. He puts it on along with some armor boots and gloves. As he walks the armor transforms covering his body all that is left is his helmet which covers all of his head however he keeps the face mask off. As he walks towards a room he passes by many of the refugees who have hidden from Heather's grasp. One asks him.

Refugee: Iluminado

Tony: Please while we are not at battle call me Tony.

Refugee: Tony do you have any idea when this war shall end.

Tony: But I have a feeling that it will end soon.

Tony walks away to one of the resting quarters and knocks. A female voice asks who's there.

Tony: Brooke it's me let me in please.

Brooke: It's open

Tony opens the door and walks in Brooke's room is mostly clean except for for armor scattered on the floor. Tony sits on the bed and tries to comfort her.

Tony: Brooke I know what it's like to lose their family most everyone here does.

Brooke: So what are you saying?

Tony: I'm saying that you should mourn but don't let the pain consume you. Let their memory be in your heart and let it fuel you so that you can helps us avenge them and those who have fallen as well as to help us take down Heather.

Brooke: Okay I just miss them.

Tony: I know I miss my family too.

Brooke silently keeps crying as Tony hugs her close and soothes her until she stops.

Tony: Now come on put on your armor and let's go they need us at the Op room.

Brooke: Okay let's go.

Brooke puts on her armor her neon green armor (similar transformation like Tony's) and walks out with Tony) her bow and arrow pack on her back. They head to the OPS room where everybody is there. Brooke is seen clinging to Tony's arm for comfort. Inside are 10 people one speaks out in jet black armor with red sties on the neck wrist and ankle area.

Elliot: It's the first isn't it?

Tony: Yes it is. What is it?

A person in pink armor speaks up.

Katrina: Apparently dork boy here has something for you.

Tony: Harold does this mean.

Harold (in normal clothes): Yes the weapon is ready.

Harold slides a handle to Tony when Tony presses a button it extends into a golden sword, pulsing, and obviously showing immense power.

Another person in red armor speaks.

Rylan: What is it?

Elliot: It's a sword dumbass.

Tony: Not just any sword it is the sun sword. Remember project enlightenment.

A person in orange armor speaks up he is Garrett.

Garrett: Yeah we tried to get digital maps but Heather shot it into the sun.

Tony: Well that wasn't it's true purpose. I planned to have it shot into the sun.

Brooke: Why?

Tony: Because inside the machine when it was near the sun it harvested as much energy as it could and shot it towards the earth in a container. The tech team then used that energy and merged it with this sword. Hence the sun sword.

Silence is heard until Brooke asks something

Brooke: What can this sword do?

Tony: Hypothetically it has the power of the sun. If this works the tide of the war could be in our favor and we might actually win this.

Katrina: Tony I just got news that some guys from Sigma base is in Delta base.

Tony: And?

Katrina: Sigma base has been destroyed.

Elliot: Impossible the only way it could have been destroyed is if it was

Garrett: found

Tony: It's finally happened she's found them. It will only be a time till before she finds the others.

Katrina: What do we do?

Tony: We will have to do our back up plan.

Harold: what do you mean?

Tony: The plan Alpha Epsilon Omega

Brooke: But that means

Tony: That we are leaving. Elliot alert Anne and Fiona. Katrina alert Devon and Xaylen. Rylan alert Natalia.

Rylan: Oh yeah this is gonna be fun.

Tony: I'll have to cut off power to Sigma.

Tony finds a switch which says Tech Team.

Tony: Tech Team this is Tony I need you to stop all projects and save all data into containers we are evacuating I repeat we are evacuating. Also stop all energy to base Sigma.

Tony then presses a button which does an alarm in the base. On speaker phone a female voice is heard saying 'red alert evacuation in progress report to nearest transportation tube' base destination is Epsilon.

Tony: Brooke I have failed.

Brooke: No you haven't only one base was found we still have time.

Tony: *sighs* Let's go just let me take care of the data. Have all other bases go to Alpha and then Epsilon.

Brooke: On it.

Tony starts typing on the computer while in the base.

Random soldier: MOVE MOVE MOVE

A girl in sleek black armor runs up to the soldier and asks.

Anna: What is happening?

Soldier: Commander Tony is ordering an all base evacuation to Epsilon. He'll explain everything there.

Anna: Why?

Soldier: Base Sigma has been found and destroyed.

Anna: OH No!

Brooke: Anna!

Anna: Brooke I heard what happened is it true?

Brooke: Yes and Tony is making an all-out evacuation. Now that all the bases are here he's sending them to Epsilon.

"Epsilon but that's at Mt. Everest."

Brooke and Anna look to their left and see a girl in a leather leotard with a sweetheart neckline, long sleeves, and fingerless black gloves; silver metal armor on her shoulders, silver metallic high heeled boots that stop above the knee, two silver belts hanging around her hips, a black strap around her left leg with an attached pack holding smoke bombs and knives. On her belts are pockets holding multiple knives, smoke bombs, and other gadgets. On her other belt is a sword with a turquoise ribbon on the handle (Normal armor soon).

Brooke and Anna: Natalia

Natalia: Hi girls I heard what happened and almost all the bases are at Epsilon. Devon, Xaylen, Fiona and Leila are at Epsilon as well.

Tony: We should all get going as well.

Natalia: Hey Tony

Tony: Hi girls. The tech teams setting up our transport to Omega.

Anna: And what exactly is our transport. Heather has drones everywhere.

Tony: The thing is that we are not transporting we are teleporting.

Brooke: Teleportation! Are you crazy?!

Tony: No, I'm not and we better hurry Heather has been deciphering our codes. The TD cast has been up there providing us with Intel on her and have been constructing a suitable base incase this day ever came. Now let's go.

Brooke: But the files won't she find them.

Tony: They are here. (He shows a data container) I also have a little surprise for Heather.

They leave for Epsilon. Soon after Heather arrives at Alpha base. Finding it to be empty.

"AAARRRGHHHH! Find them, find any information you can get on them."

A screen soon pops up. It shows Tony in a pre-recorded message wearing his armor including his face plate which is a black upside down stretched triangle over a double plated mouth guard and various golden horn like prongs coming out of the sides of his helmet. "Hello Heather if you are seeing this message it is I Iluminado we are all gone but we will return to take back the world. Your reign shall be destroyed and you with it. Who knows maybe that day is today" A countdown shows having 10 seconds left till detonation. Heather immediately breaks into a run and leaves just as the base explodes killing many of her robotic soldiers. She screams in rage. "I WILL FIND YOU ILUMINADO!"

In Epsilon base Iluminado hears these words and says "I'll kill you when that happens."

~What do you think? Please Review~


	10. Chapter 2 Desertion and the Meeting

All right sorry for not updating been, a busy couple of days also this chapter may see shorter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama they belong to their respective owners.

All right let's get it on and shout out to Cragmiteblaster one of the greatest authors of this site.

As Tony, Anna, Natalia and Brooke entered Base Epsilon they could already see that almost all of the refugees were in the portal. as they the transport pod unlocks Trent walks by greeting them.

Tony: Trent my friend, how are you?

Trent: Okay, and the portal works great it just takes about 2 or 3 seconds and you're at the Omega, omega is as big as Alaska but is completely invisible.

Tony: Thanks Trent as soon as all the refugees are on board we will go as well.

Soon enough all the refugees were in all that were left was Anna Natalia Brooke and Tony.

Natalia entered first becoming disproportionate and disappearing.. Anna went next with similar things happening to her. it was then Brooke's turn she hugged Tony.

Brooke: Tony I'm sorry that things happened with the bases.

Tony: It's not your fault in hindsight it was inevitable.

Brooke: Well I guess it's time, beam me up Spock(1).

Tony: You seriously had to use that joke.

As Brooke disappears Tony walks up and as he prepares to teleport. He says 7 words.

Tony: We'll be back Heather this I SWEAR!

Tony is teleported and nothing is left as a bomb goes off in Base Epsilon.

Meanwhile in Heather's castle in the old capital of Canada Heather is truly enraged. She as well as her generals. Were in a board room discussing their plans.

Heather: I CAN'T BELIEVE IT WE FINALLY FIND ONE OF THEIR BASES AND THEY CUT OFF THE POWER!

General Underwood: Empress Heather the power was reestablished and we did get the information necessary to get to all of their bases.

Heather: YES BUT WHEN WE GOT THEIR ALL INFORMATION WAS DELETED, THERE WAS NO TRACE OF THEM AND THE BASE WAS BLOWN UP DESTROYING NEARLY A 5th OF MY ARMY!

General underwood: We were able to get a little information from their Sigma base apparently they performed an all-out evacuation called A.E.O. Where they went was not in it. My guess is that the only description of A.E.O. was in their main computer which as we all know is totaled.

Heather is pacing around the conference room. While looking at the holographic map showing the locations of each base found and destroyed by her forces.

Heather: Computer what do these symbols mean?

Computer (in female voice) the symbols are the letters of the Greek alphabet.

Heather: I see, what are the translations for a, e and o?

Computer: Data shows that A was for Alpha, E for Epsilon and O for Omega.

Heather: General Underwood there is your answer. It seems that the big base that self-detonated was known as Alpha base. There are two other bases named Epsilon and Omega.

General Underwood: I see computer which out of all the bases found are known as Omega and Epsilon?

Computer: No data found.

General Underwood: Impossible the only way that the information could not be there is if it was taken or…

Heather: It was never there to begin with. The location of Epsilon and Omega must have been in the Alpha computer which has been destroyed.

Heather looks out of a rectangular window watching slaves working in factories and farms.

Heather: Illuminado you intelligent bastard.

General Underwood: So what do we do?

At that moment Heather multiple Earthquakes erupted around the world.

Heather: Computer what just happened?

Computer: Multiple seismic activities erupted in the same moment. At these locations possibly due to explosive causes.

A holomap of the Earth shows the exact locations of where the tremors started. Heather was enraged as the various points on the globe formed on letter a large I, with the center point being Alpha base. The I to Heather clearly represented one thing or rather one person. Illuminado.

Heather: no, they blew up the bases all the bases have been destroyed, AAAAARRRRRRRGGGGHHHH! I WILL DESTROY THEM!

A man walks in he has white frizzy hair a lab coat and big glasses.

Professor Z: Empress Heather the subject 343214 or Cody Anderson has received the augmentations and is fully healthy.

Heather: Finally it's such a shame he didn't accept the offer when he had the chance. Is he ready for the armor?

Professor Z: Yes he is in fact he is here right now. (Professor Z speaks to a wristcom) send him in.

A figure in black and crimson smooth armor walks in the room. On his right shoulder is the Heather insignia and on his chest is a white skull with 2 fangs instead of teeth. His armor is similar to Illuminado's and his visor is light red and at each side a point comes out from top and bottom. His masks opens up vertically showing Cody with one scar going from the top of his right eye to the bottom of his lip.

Heather: Ah, Cody nice to see that things went smoothly.

Cody kneels before Heather

Cody: Yes, Empress Heather I am now ready to fight.

Heather: Good now your main task is to help me defeat that rebel scum. (2) As well as of today your name is no longer it's previous one you are now to be named DarkBlade.

Cody/DarkBlade: Yes mistress,

He stands up closes his mask and takes a step before stopping near the door.

Cody/DarkBlade: (IN a deep robotic voice) Wait I will help you but on one condition.

Heather: Oh and what is that?

Cody/DarkBlade: I wish to avenge Gwen by destroying Duncan.

Heather: Very well but do not forget your task.

Cody/DarkBlade: Yes mistress.

Cody walks out of the room and the doors shut.

General Underwood: how do we know that we can trust him?

Heather: Trust me the lies put into his head would make anybody serve me.

General Underwood; Very well then but if he was once a rebel …

Heather: Fortunately Professor Z was able to block his memories however his urge to destroy Duncan may be extreme but I don't mind as long as he gets the job done.

General Underwood: Very well then.

Heather: Now this meeting is concluded get back to your stations.

Heather leaves the room heading to the dungeon.

There are many cells she heads to the end of the corridor where there are three one is empty, the other has a semi-mutated girl in cryosleep and the third one has Alejandro.

Heather: Hello Al.

Alejandro: What do you want and where is Cody?!

Heather: Cody no longer exists he is now my servant DarkBlade.

Alejandro: What did you do to him!?

Heather: Nothing to bad now I must leave.

Alejandro: You'll never get away with this Heather, Heather! HEATHER!

Heather leaves with a confident smirk on her face.

What do you think? Please review but no flames this is my first story after all.

Draconis Ignitus out.

The _Beam me up Spock_ joke is from Star Trek

(2) _Rebel Scum_ is from Star Wars


	11. Chapter 3 Meeting(2) and the Attack

**Sup Guys Draconis Ignitus here. Posting new chapter. Anyways here we go.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama and only one of the OC'S**

February 23rd 2016 Omega base Ops

Tony: Alright guys things have been going smoothly so far and we have managed to secure the teleportation system. We now have a direct route to our new Earth base. Now this base is apparently Talia's old family restaurant Casa de Cerveza?

Talia: Casa de Cervantes.

Tony: Yes thank you also any other news?

Garret: Yeah we just got information from our spies it seems as though she has recently had a meeting with her generals.

A teen in grey armor speaks up he is Devon

Devon: Pfft probably just making another plan to track us down.

Another teenage in green armor without his faceplate is shown to have a short afro and brown eyes. He is Xaylen.

Xaylen: Or she could be pretty pissed after what Tony just did seriously dude lighten up what Tony did was funny did you know that about a 5th of her army was wiped out?

Garret: Now that was funny what her expression was when the bomb detonated I wish I saw, Tony?

Tony: Don't know it was a pre-recorded message didn't want to take risks.

Rylan is shown to be in between Anna and Fiona and is about to tick the off.

Rylan: Hey she's mad I'm glad after all I am in between two wonderful ladies huh girls.

The two girls quickly act together by grabbing Rylan's arms flipping him over and power –sliding him straight into a wall.

Rylan: Ow

Anna: Creep

Fiona: ugh

Devon: Now I'll admit and Rylan you're a dumbass.

Xaylen: Hate to say it but I agree with mister negative here.

Tony: Guys come on no more fighting and…

Tony is cut off by a sort of beeping sound in his helmet.

Tony: Tony here, ahh Harold what do you need, its ready? Good thanks man and tell Duncan it's his turn to get the donuts.

Brooke: Donuts?

Xaylen: I have no idea.

Tony: Thanks man alright continue with your project bye.

Fiona: Um, what was that about?

Tony: good news Talia you armor is ready and you wanted it Silver right?

Talia: Yes finally I can get that power-up I wanted.

Fiona: Which is?

Talia: Strength

Fiona: Hahahaha now that's nice now if you will excuse me I have to go.

Fiona leaves leaving others slightly bewildered

Devon: And the 'Bomber Actress' leaves the stage.

Fiona: I HEARD THAT!

Xaylen: Well then let's get goi what else do we need to know.

Garret: Well for one thing it seems as though Heather may have a new warrior among her ranks and he looks to be a super assassin.

Anna: What's so tough about him?

Garret: Well for one thing Heather actually seems to be involved with him however I could not make out the identity of him. Plus look at his armor.

The screen shows a person in black and red armor with a white skull having two fangs instead of teeth red eyes and a helmet that looks exactly like Tony's. Also noticeable is a large plate of armor coming from the shoulder to shoulder and up to the top of his neck. Also on his right shoulder is a dreaded H representing Heather.

Xaylen: Dude his helmet looks like yours only deadlier.

Tony: Damn she must be either pissed or she must have been planning this for a long time.

Katrina walks in seeing the person in armor as well as the person next to it her eyes widen in surprise.

Katrina: So he is alive.

Devon: who you talkin about Katrin.

Katrina: That man next to the armored guy you know who he is?

Garret: Yeah General underwood head of Heather's army why?

Katrina: I thought he was dead. I's because of him that my father died not physically but his mind did that man is MY FATHER!

Gasps are heard throughout the room

Tony: So it's true.

Katrina: How did you know?

Tony: Simple I remember that when you joined us your name was Katrina Underwood. He is the man who you fled fro he tried to take you into Heather's army.

Katrina was on the verge of tears soon Brooke goes next to her trying to soothe her.

Katrina: Yes its true.

She breaks into tears everybody gets close trying to comfort her.

Garret: I know what it's like to be betrayed by your family I mean my 3 brothers are part of her army as well and hell I used to be Heather's slave boy!

Xaylen: We all know what it's like to lose family to Heather.

Devon: The same thing has happened to me.

Tony: It's happened to many of us just know that you are not alone in this. Alright guys let's conclude this meeting and head-off.

On a hill DarkBlade stood looking out at a fortress city.

DarkBlade (robotic voice): Ah Washington D.C now a fortress protecting civilians soon to be rubble.

Two blades come out of DarkBlade's armor. The one on the left is a long sword blade the one on the right is a scythe with the backside having three sharp ends perpendicular to each other. He swipes at the wall causing a large black energy beam to hit it. 5 turrets start shooting at him easily dispatched with the swipe of his blade one by one. Eventually he hits the wall so hard it breaks and falls.

DarkBlade: LET IT BE KNOWN THAT I DARKBLADE AM HERE UNDER HEATHER'S ORDERS TO DESTROY EVERYTHING! RROOOAAARRR!

Panic ensues as civilians flee for cover an alarm sounds off.

DarkBlade: Let's see if Duncan joins the party.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Tony: Everybody an alarm has just been sound off at one of the fortresses.

Brooke: Who is it?

Tony: It seems as though it is our new opponent who apparently calls himself DarkBlade.

Fiona: Where is he attacking?

Tony: …..Washington D.C

Xaylen: That's impossible it's one of the top 10 most protected fortresses in he world!

Tony: No time to discuss how he got in let's go.

Tony (thoughts): _If he can get in to Washington D.C it's probably going to be real tough fighting him. I just hope we can give the civilians enough time to escape. _

The team heads into the teleporter. Just as they nearly gone.

Harold: Good luck guys. You'll need it.

**So how did I do huh?**

**Please R&R and tune in next chapter.**

**But please no flames.**


	12. Chapter 4 Battle for DC

**The Price of War Chapter 4: Escape and DarkBlade's Wrath**

**A/N: Alright I admit it I'm lazy but today I will post two chapters to try to make up for it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TD all rights go to their respectful owners**

**Also I only own one of the OC's **

**On with the story**

The scene shows the hole blown into Washington D.C.'s outer wall DarkBlade is shown walking and making havoc on the city buildings falling apart by a single slash of his scythe earthquakes through the swipes of his sword. His blades produce dark fire which overruns the streets.

Buildings crumbled in a blink of an eye and chaos ensued as thousands of civilians fled for cover

On a hill just outside of the city Iluminado and the others arrived phasing in from seemingly nowhere.

Devon: Dammit No! We're too late he's near the center of the city!

Iluminado: It's not too late we need to save civilians.

Xaylen: It's complete chaos in there how we gonna get them out?!

Garrett: There are underground bunkers with trains that lead outside of the city to (checks data pad) Austin, Texas

Katrina: Then our top priority is getting them there. So how do we do it.

Devon: Yeah we're not exactly incognito.

Xaylen: Do you ever stop complaining.

Rylan: Alright man what's the plan?

Iluminado: Talia, Devon, Garrett, Elliot, and Anna get these civilians out of here if this guy works for Heather then her forces will probably arrive soon. Rylan, Leila, Brooke, Xaylen and me will try to buy you time.

Brooke: Aw man

Xaylen: What?

Brooke: I lost my game of Tetris.

Iluminado: Remind me to tell Harold and let's go.

Leila: Let's kickass.

Rylan: What she said let's go go go!

Iluminado, Leila, Rylan, Brooke and Xaylen walk up to DarkBlade both parties on opposite ends of a courtyard.

Iluminado: You who are you.

Rylan: Yeah so we can kick your sorry ** out of here. (Punching his fists together)

Xaylen: Hey I was gonna say that

DarkBlade: You wish to know who I am?! I AM DARKBLADE! But you do not concern me the one I want is Duncan. I will get my revenge on him!

Duncan and Harold are shown walking through Omega base until Duncan shudders.

Harold: What's wrong?

Duncan: I don't know I think somebody just threatened me big time.

Harold: Huh, weird anyways let's continue on to ops we need to survey the mission.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Iluminado walks towards DarkBlade hands up.

Iluminado: Listen to me DarkBlade you need to calm down we can settle this without violence and oof...

DarkBlade punches Iluminado causing him to fly back through multiple buildings until he lands his visor flickers then turns off.

Brooke: NO! Oh now you're gonna get it DarkBlade. (Brooke roars in anger charging her way to DarkBlade)

Brooke takes out her bow and shoots three arrows each landing on Dark Blade's chest and exploding causing him to fly back a few feet.

DarkBlade: (Chuckles evilly) was that supposed to hurt it tickled.

Rylan: Laugh at this freak! (He takes out a sword it glows red he swings it and a burst of fire comes out)

DarkBlade steps to the side easily dodging it while using his scythe to shoot the dark fire at Rylan.

Xaylen: Rylan! Hey DorkBlade let's dance. (He takes out his gun and starts firing at DarkBlade)

DarkBlade: Pathetic (DarkBlade uses his weapons to block the bullets and swipes at Xaylen cutting his gun in half.

Xaylen: Aww man seriously I just had this thing upgraded.

Harold and Duncan are watching the screen showing the battle.

Harold: I just upgraded that thing, GOSH!

Duncan: (Snickers)

DarkBlade kicks Xaylen casing him to fly and land straight into the ground popping a fire hydrant.

Leila: Alright then I guess it's my turn.

Leila takes out multiple blades and starts spinning them the result causing high wind tunnels in the direction of DarkBlade.

DarkBlade uses his sword and scythe to block the attack his body is pushed back a few inches and stops.

DarkBlade: Nice trick how do you like mine.

DarkBlade extends his blades causing a large X of dark fire.

Leila bends backwards narrowly avoiding the fire.

Leila: A challenge if but a small one.

DarkBlade: Funny I was about to say that myself.

Devon: COME ON LET'S GO MOVE MOVE MOVE.

Elliot: ALL CIVILIANS FOLLOW THIS DIRECTION. WE ARE HERE TO HELP.

Elliot, Devon, Talia, Katrina and Fiona are directing the civilians to the UDS (Underground Transportation System).

Katrin: Come on head to the bunkers from there you can get to the UDS and get the hell out of here.

Civilian: I need to get out of here it's all going down to ruins.

Talia: Come on before Heather gets here.

Devon: Dammit NO!

Katrin: What?

Devon: LOOK UP THERE!

Talia: No it's her but it can't be.

Fiona: It is and it looks like she's prepping drop ships.

Anna: Then we are in for a fight.

Three warships appear over the city each having a big H representing Heather's empire.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~General Underwood: Empress Heather we have arrived and it seems as though the freedom fighters are here.

Heather: Good send in the troops eliminate them and find Iluminado.

General Underwood: Yes mistress.

Katrin: She's dropping troops.

Devon: Are all the civilians in?

Talia: Yes now come on we got a big fight coming on.

Devon: First one thing now another I am gonna have to do maintenance on my armor after this.

Talia: Good it's getting dirty now come on.

Devon: (Groan)

Garret: Stop complaining man and come on.

Anna: I agree you need to man up.

Brooke: Come on stay still you filthy bastard.

Brooke shoots multiple arrows all being avoided by DarkBlade while he is fighting Leila.

Rylan: Aww f*** it's Heather she's dropping troops into the city.

Xaylen: Dang, well looks like I finally can use my sniper rifle.

Rylan: What about Brooke and Leila.

~I'll help them

Xaylen and Rylan look towards the direction of the voice and they see Iluminado walking towards them.

Xaylen: Dude we thought you were out I mean come on you went through like five buildings.

Rylan: Yeah and your visor turned off.

Iluminado: When he punched me a wire got loose shut down my systems the armor repair unit fixed it and I'm ready to go. Help the others fend off the troops.

Xaylen: Got it and man can anything kill you.

Iluminado: Well there's time.

Xaylen: Not what I meant but let's go Rylan. (He takes out a sniper rifle)

Rylan: On it oh this is gonna be fun.

Brooke and Leila were in a heavy fight with DarkBlade. Brooke was running low on arrows so she started going close quarters by using her bow as a sword.

DarkBlade: You bore me the only reason I've kept fighting you is because you served entertainment. But now this is getting old.

DarkBlade clashes his blades together making a small explosion knocking the two girls back.

Leila/Brooke: AAAGGGHHH

DarkBlade: A shame that I must kill you now but it was fun while it lasted. (He raises his blades up and is prepared to strike until his is knocked back by a powerful blow).

Iluminado: I don't think so.

Brooke: Tony you're alive.

Leila: But how?

Iluminado: I'll explain later go with the others Heather's forces have arrived and she's dropping troops. I'll deal with DarkBlade.

Leila: But he knocked you out with one punch how do you expect to fight him?

Iluminado: Because when he punched me I wasn't prepared but now I am. Now go I've got unfinished business with him.

Brooke and Leila run towards the others weapons at the ready.

DarkBlade stands seemingly appalled at Iluminado who was standing before him.

DarkBlade: YOU YOU WERE DEAD!

Iluminado: It takes more than a simple punch to kill me truthfully if I wasn't unprepared for the strike you would have already been at the ground ten minutes ago.

DarkBlade: Pfft, impossible but I see you're a bigger challenge than those girls.

Iluminado: And your just an asshole now let's fight.

DarkBlade: RRRAAAARRRGGGHHH

Iluminado and DarkBlade charge each other with their blades at the ready they collide and their fight begins.

Elliot takes out his two samurai fire swords and charges into the crowd of soldiers he super jumps and lands in the middle slicing through the robotic enemies like paper while memories of his father's and sister's deaths plague his mind.

Elliot: This is for my family!

He swipes a robot's legs and as it falls he brings his swords down on its chest killing it. He then uses one sword swiping at other robots while also plunging a sword through a robot's back and flinging it into a group of other robots.

Talia: Readies her sword and cuts through many robots while she uses her hands to punch holes through others due to her super strength armor ability. She then transforms her sword into an electro-whip. She lashes out a multiple robots shocking them as she uses one of the many knives hidden in her armor to bring them down.

Talia: Quien mas quiere?! HUH!

Brooke uses her splash damage arrows taking down row after row of soldiers. A robot soldier sneaks up behind putting its gun to her head. She uses her bow and drives it through the robot's chest and flips it over her shoulder down the wall.

Brooke: Nobody messes with the Hyper Beauty.

She then loads another arrow and fires again.

Garrett takes out his fire sword and starts slicing through the robots while using his pop-up shield to deflect bullets. A robot grabs him from behind dragging him.

Garrett: AW HELL NO I AM NOT GOING BACK TO SERVE THAT BITCH!

Garrett then flips over the robot and grabs its neck and flips its head thus breaking the neck. He then uses his shield to knock over more robots while slicing another one clean in half he then charges the sword and swipes it causing a wave of fire come out and hitting the robots.

Katrina uses her guns and mows down many robots. She reloads and repeats the process while running she fires another round and her guns run out of ammo.

Katrina: Hovno (s***) only one bullet left and one grenade left hmm. Wait a second dang it I'm turning into Anna.

She grabs the grenade and launches it at a large crowd of soldiers she then uses her gun and uses the last bullet to shoot the grenade causing it to explode in the middle of the group killing the robots. She then grabs her ice spear and runs towards the fray freezing and stabbing the soldiers while doing crazy gymnastic routines.

Katrina: Man I'm hardly breaking a sweat.

Rylan runs through a group of soldiers tearing them apart with his sword he also uses his feet to kick some of the robots down and smashes their heads with his feet. A robot shoots his sword out of his hand. Rylan ducks and rolls gets behind the robot grabs its neck pulls the robot down and punches his fist through the chest killing it. He then flings the robot at another grabs his sword and sends a wave at fire at the fray.

Rylan: Come on who wants some I'll kill the lot of ya.

Fiona used her electric swords by plunging them in the ground and transmitting electric currents into the robots bodies. She successfully eliminates 15 through her method and quickly slices through the other stunned robots. She basically destroys the battlefield with her electro-swords. She then clashes her swords together causing an electromagnetic explosion EMPing the robots shutting them down as she cuts through them.

Fiona: This is for the fans I've lost.

Anna with her invisibility power-up appears behind the soldiers and guns them down. She also grabs one from behind pulls their neck down and fires three shots into its head. As she starts running out of ammo she pops one final grenade throws it while using her last clip on a nearby soldier bot. She then pulls out two staffs and out of each staff come four blades which spin like a saw she runs through the soldier-bots cutting and slicing and chopping down everything in the spinning blades path.

Anna: Well that's done I like these spinning blades they are cool.

Devon was sneaking behind enemy lines with his invisibility. He then grabs his spear and lets out huge gusts of air causing the robots to fly forward and collide with each other. He also sneaks behind one of them and plunges his spear through its head. He also spins it and launches it causing it to go clear through multiple bots. He then walks up to one of the higher class bots.

Devon: *hmm a captain bot*

He plunges his spear through the head and uses the air power to blow it up. The bot falls down to the ground completely destroyed.

Devon: Asswipe

Xaylen was on top of one of the buildings with his sniper rifle shooting robots that were coming close to his friends without them realizing it.

Xaylen: These guys have got to be more wary then again they are busy.

~Put your hands u drop the rifle and stand.

Xaylen: Damn it.

~I am Alteron 34642 class A soldier you are under arrest under protocol Omega 42 which states ARRGH

The robot didn't get to finish it's sentence because out of nowhere Xaylen popped out a shotgun bashed the robots legs which caused it to fall and shot the robot in the face.

Xaylen: Too easy

General Underwood: Empress Heather we have found DarkBlade and he seems to be fighting Iluminado.

Heather: Hmm interesting.

General Underwood: Shall I send in troops?

Heather: No don't I wish to see this.

General Underwood: Yes mistress.

Iluminado was in a heavy fight with DarkBlade blades clashing and clanging blows dodged and blocked. It seemed as though none were getting the upper hand until Iluminado noticed something.

DarkBlade: You call this a battle I call this a warm-up.

Iluminado: Your overconfidence will be your downfall. (1)

DarkBlade: That's what you say but I will win.

Iluminado: That won't happen you are fueled by rage and anger that clouds your judgment and because of it you shall lose.

DarkBlade: NO I WON'T!

DarkBlade charges at Iluminado full on. Iluminado steps to the side brings out his fist just as DarkBlade runs into it the result is near immediate with DarkBlade on the ground.

Iluminado: I won't let you win.

DarkBlade launches a wave of dark fire at Iluminado only to be blocked by his sword. DarkBlade charges at Iluminado again only for Iluminado to step to the side grab the back of DarkBlade's helmet and pull it back while delivering a fierce punch to the faceplate driving DarkBlade to the ground. When the dust settles DarkBlade looks at Iluminado and Iluminado sees that DarkBlade has blue eyes. DarkBlade covers his eyes and runs at a nearby drop ship which takes him back to the flagship.

Iluminado: We will meet again DarkBlade but who are you?

Heather: It seems that we have our winner tell all remaining troops to retreat we have much planning to do.

General Underwood: Yes mistress… All Troops RETREAT.

Brooke: Tony they are retreating.

All the freedom fighters gather together at the hill outside the city.

Iluminado: Harold teleport us back to Omega base we're done here.

They disappear gone until the need rises again.

Professor Z: DarkBlade it seems as though you need repairs and training as well.

DarkBlade: DO IT DO ANYHTING SO THAT I CAN BEAT THAT ILUMINADO AND DESTROY HIM.

Professor Z: Yes DarkBlade soon you will be ready. *And so will my plan* (Laughs Evilly)

**A/N So what do you think eh?**

**Please R&R thank you for reading and here's some disclaimers.**

**The overconfidence is your demise is from Star Wars yes I admit it I like Sci-Fi.**

**Also when it shows *sentence* it is that persons thoughts. Either that or I use Italics.**

**Thank you for reading until next time Draconis Ignitus out.**


	13. Chapter 5 A Day of Relaxation

**The Price of War Ch. 5 A Day of Relaxation **

**Hello guys I know that in the last chapter I made a mistake it was not supposed to say the double chapter thing so for redemption my longest chapter yet but a surprise at the end. This has come today because of my stupid guilty conscience and a very demanding and sometimes annoying author *cough cough *SilentScreaming1944* cough* Anyways here we go.**

**Disclaimers: I do not own TD or 11 of the twelve OCs. Just Tony other than that the story is mine.**

**Omega base Ops room 2 weeks after D.C**

**All the guys were around the ops table except for Tony.**

**Xaylen: Damn where is Tony?!**

**Brooke: He said he would be here.**

**Talia: Well he's late.**

**~And for good reason.**

**The guys all turn to see Tony.**

**Tony: Guys I have an announcement due to our success of evacuating D.C, defeating a large portion of Heather's army as well as our success against DarkBlade and since Heather has not shown any recent activity since D.C I am calling today a free day.**

**Devon: And what the hell does that mean?**

**Tony: It means that today is a day of relaxation. Ask Trent to lead you to the R room and give him this.**

**Tony hands Brooke a keycard with symbols on it.**

**Brooke: What does this say?**

**Tony: It doesn't matter just show this to him and he'll lead you to a very special place.**

**Katrin: And what about you?**

**Tony: I will be there soon I just need to do some errands and I'll join you shortly.**

**Anna: Thanks Tony.**

**Tony: No problem you guys deserve it oh and one more thing bring your civilian clothes and swim wear there's a pool. **

**Katrin: OOH! Yay I can finally take a swim. But I'm not sure if I should considering Rylan is there and I tend to swim naked.**

**Rylan: You don't have to hide it from me baby. (He moves his eyebrows up and down suggestively)**

**Talia then promptly smacks Rylan's face hard.**

**Talia: Pervert. **

**Rylan: OOOWWWW!**

**Fiona: Serves you right.**

**Xaylen: You just had to put him with us.**

**Tony: Hey he may be an idiot but he's good with a sword.**

**Rylan: Yeah in more than one way am I right ladies.**

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

**Rylan's face was now almost completely red from the smack marks he got from the girls.**

**Leia: Dumbass.**

**Brooke: Let's just go I really want to relax. Hey is there a hot tub?**

**Tony: No there's two. **

**Brooke: Cool.**

**Elliot: But what about you man won't you come with us.**

**Tony: I will be there soon I just need to take care of some things beforehand.**

**Garrett. Well what are we waiting for let's go.**

**The guys go on their way while Tony presses a button for a com.**

**Tony: Tony to science department how are things going.**

**Harold**_**: Good good just working on some kinks in the system.**_

**Tony: Well then fix it up and I want you to report to the rec room. We're taking a day off.**

**Noah (from background**_**): FINALLY!**_

**Harold: (chuckles**_**) Thanks man and just a second. SAM HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT NOT EVERYTHING SHOULD BE TREATED LIKE A VIDEO GAME!**_

**Sam: **_**SORRY! IT'S A HABIT!**_

**Harold: **_**Anyways B is almost finished patching up and we'll be on our way.**_

**Tony: That's good oh and you'll meet up with the others.**

**Harold: **_**Even my chocolate goddess.**_

**Tony: (sigh) Yes Leshawna will be there.**

**Harold: **_**Awesome we'll be there. Sam again seriously how many consoles do you have.**_

**Sam: **_**OVER 9,000! **_**(1)**

**Harold: **_**Not funny.**_

**Tony ends the transmission and chuckles to himself then presses another button.**

**Tony: This is Tony to Spa zone.**

**Leshawna: **_**What is it white boy.**_

**Tony: I told you not to call me and to head to the R room.**

**Leshawna: **_**Sorry baby it's a habit. A funny one though. Anyway what do you need Tony.**_

**Tony: Tell the girls that today is a free.**

**Leshawna: **_**But who will take care of the spa?**_

**Tony: I'll send some of Harold's humanoid androids to take over don't worry they've been teste.**

**Leshawna: **_**Alright who will be there.**_

**Tony: The gang and the TD cast.**

**Leshawna: **_**Will Harold be there.**_

**Tony: Yes and he asked the same question about you.**

**Leshawna: **_**That's my sugar baby anyways girls pack up we are going for some R&R in the rec room.**_

**Bridgette: **_**WOO HOOO!**_

**Zoey: **_**YEAH!**_

**Izzy: **_**Now that's what I'm talking about.**_

**Tony ends the transmission pressing another button to another area.**

**Tony: Tony to café a la paris. **

**DJ: This is DJ what do you need Tony?**

**Tony: All you guys including Owen as leader of the freedom fighters I command you to take the day off and go to our rec room.**

**Owen: SWEET!**

**Tony: Everybody will be there so you should get there quickly.**

**DJ: On it man, see you there.**

**Tony: See ya DJ.**

**Tony ends the transmission pressing one final button to the base coms.**

**The freedom fighters and TD cast except for Tony were at the rec center of Omega base.**

Trent: And this guys is the rec room.

The rec room was full of stuff to do. Two pool tables, as well as a set of ping pong tales. An arcade a snack table with DJ behind it filled with nachos, sodas and refreshments as well as many snacks.

Trent points at the double doors.

**Trent: And over there is the pool with a 40 by 20 ft pool as well as a deck perfect for suntanning.**

Katrin: How do you get a sun tan.

Harold: Let's just say it involves a lot of technical stuff but we've managed to make clear windows on the top of the room in the direction of the sun.  
Well let's just say it's complicated.

Katrin: Oh okay.

Leila: Hey I don't care i just want to relax especially after that big fight with DarkBlade.

Brooke: And this place is so cool!

suddenly a voice is heard over the intercom

~Everybody this is Tony now for today in honor of our somewhat successful mission at D.C. I am ordering all troops and refugees to have fun.  
Guys head to bar for a round or two or play some games in the sports arena. Girls go to our spa and have that treatment that you deserve. Oh and for you couples go to our cinema or one of our many restaurants and please if things get intimate promise me you will use protection. We don't want any accidents to happen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A random couple walking down a hallway hearing Tony's message.

~ if things get intimate promise me you'll use protection.

The guy immediately gets wide eyed and stutters. While the girl blushes and giggles at the guy's embarrassment.

Girl: Hey if you want to do it I'm all up for it.

Guy: (becomes even redder and stutters even more) uh uh uh w w what?

Girl: I'm just kidding (slyly) maybe

Guy: Why is it that you always mess with me.

Girl: Because I love you now come on I wanna check out that cinema.

The couple head towards the direction of their cinema with the guy still very red with embarrassment.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Brooke: Huh that's the first joke he's made all day now Trent where are the locker rooms so that I can finally get out of this armor.

Trent: (pointing to a door on the left) Over there Brooke and guys your locker room is over there at that door to the right.

Xaylen: Finally now I can get some R&R.

Devon: For once I agree with you this place is actually not so bad.

~I take it that's one of the few good things I've ever heard you say.

Behind them was Tony only without his armor he had a black shirt, dark blue jeans, a green camo jacket with hood and sunglasses.

Brooke: Wow I'm finally taller than you.

Tony: Only because you have your armor on. Now come on guys let's go to the pool..

Katrin: Yeah I really want to relax.

Rylan: Yeah and I wish to see these lovely ladies in their bikinis.

Talia then promptly smacks Rylan upside the head.

Talia: Pervert.

Garret: Let's just go guys I haven't been out of this armor for weeks.

The guys including the TD cast go into their respective locker rooms to change.

Girls  
Leshawna: MM MM MM finally some relaxing time for mama.

Fiona: I know right the only problem is that pervert Rylan.

Bridgette: I know right he's basically hit on everyone and has dated almost every girl in the base.

Anna: Back where I used to live perverts were not taken kindly then again there weren't that many because it was too cold for girls to have less than two layers of clothes which left very little to the imagination.

Katrina: That reminds me Anna where are you from?

Anna: Russia and I'd rather not say any more.

Leila: Personally I'm just glad we finally get a break Tony finally gave us some time for rest and relaxation.

Brooke: Hey he's not a bad leader.

Leila: Yeah I know he's not but everyone here knows that you say that because you have a crush on him.

Brooke's face immediately becomes red as all the girls start laughing.

Brooke: It's not true and that's not funny.

Anna: As I believe they say in your country (singsong voice) DEENNNIIIAAALL!

Leshawana: Don't worry girl we think your crush is cute.

Brooke: I do not have a crush on him!

Fiona: That's right you don't crush on him you love him!

The girls keep laughing as they stop their showers and and change into their swim clothes.

Guys

Most of the guys were already in their swim shorts. Such as Rylan who was wearing nothing.  
Xaylen who was in red swimming trunks, Devon in his green swim trunks and Garret in his red and white trunks.

Xaylen: Man I can not wait to get i the pool and finally relax.

Rylan: Me I'm just gonna get my full body suntan you know to attract the ladies.

Devon: You're an asshole.

Tony: Come on Dev be nice. (Tony was now in his green and blue swim shorts)

Elliot: Yeah man I mean now we can finally relax for once without Heather however I do wonder what she is doing. (He is now in his black trunks blood red flames on the side).

It is very well noticed that through their many years of fighting and training they were very well built.

Tony: My guess is that she is either relaxing or planning something very sinister. But now is not the time to worry now is the tie to relax.

**Girls**

Brooke was now in her neon green and neon purple plaid bikini, yellow strapped sandals, black shudder shades  
Anna was in her Black strapless two piece. Fiona in a one piece black swims wear. Leila had on a blood red and black  
wet suit with black wet shoes, Natalia had on a white bikini and Katrina oddly enough only had a towel on as she swam nude.

Brooke: Okay girls let's go.

The girls head out of the locker room only to be utterly surprised and disgusted as well.

**For outside on a chair was Rylan with a lying on his side with a very very small towel being his only piece of clothing.**

**Rylan: HELLOOO LADIES.**

**Leshawna: Hey white biy if you don't move your ass I'm gonna flip that chair and knock you into the pool.**

**Rylan: Hey I chose this spot just go to another one.**

**MEANWHILE**

**The guys were watching Rylan flirt and fail miserably.**

**Xaylen: so what do you think will happen?**

**Devon: He gets his ass kicked.**

**Garrett: For once I agree with the complainer.**

**Devon: I'm not a complainer I am just very highly opinioned.**

**Tony: Hey guys look.**

**The guys see Leshawna, Anna and Brooke grab the chair Rylan was in and through him across the pool. They laugh very hard at Rylan's expense. **

**Tony: Well I think it's safe to say they were pissed.**

**Elliot: Is it just me or does Brooke look like she's really embarrassed.**

**Xaylen: It couldn't have been Rylan she was red right after they left the locker room.**

**Devon: Must have been something the girls said.**

**Tony: Anyway HEY GIRLS WHAT ARE YOU STANDING AROUND FOR THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE A DAY OF REST AND RELAXATION!**

**Katrin: WE KNOW WE JUST HAD TO DUMP SOME TRASH SORRY IT"S IN THE POOL THOUGH!**

**Tony: That's okay he doesn't have any diseases.**

**Rylan: I CAN HEAR YOU GUYS PERFECTLY WELL!**

**Everybody: WE KNOW!**

**STAY TUNED FOR PART TWO COMING SOON!**

**OTHER THAN THAT WHEN I ITALICIZE THINGS IT'S BECAUSE THE PEOPLE ARE USING COMS.**

**Over 9,000 is a very old joke used from Dragon Ball Z**

**DRACONIS IGNITUS OUT**


	14. Chapter 6 A Day of Relaxation Pt 2

The Price of War Ch. 6 A Day of Relaxation Pt. 2

**All right I'm back sorry for the long wait it was a combination of School, State Exams, Writer's Block and Laziness. But for those of you who have been waiting and like this story thank you. So at the end of this chapter for those of you who have an account thank you. Also I plan on making a story involving Illuminado only without TD on Fiction Press and between updates I might make one shots of TD or actually an OC series anything I will do is to be announced.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TD or the OC's except for Tony/Illuminado.**

**On with the story**

**The team was still relaxing**

Rylan oddly enough was staying away from the girls as to not have another incident.

Tony: Looks like Rylan is finally getting some sense.

Xaylen: It was funny when they knocked him into the pool.

Garrett: Yeah he must have really pissed him off I mean Brooke helped and it's not easy to piss her off.

Tony: But when she's pissed she's pissed I lived with her for 5 years.

All the guys start giving Tony sly looks causing him to be embarrassed.

Xaylen: Oh reaallyyy.

Tony: Not like that I meant that we lived in the same neighborhood.

Devon: Sure you did.

Xaylen: Tell me did anything happen?

Tony: What no man dude she's my friend!

Elliot: First comes friendship then comes something more

Tony: Shut up.

Trent: It could be true.

**DJ: Momma always said young love was beautiful.**

Duncan: Yeah DJ unless the guy keeps on having _**certain dreams.**_****

The guys start laughing while Tony is very embarrassed at what they were implying.

**~A little bit later.**

**The guys were in the pool as well as most of the girls were at the pool some were sun tanning and others were in the hot tub.**

Brooke and Tony were at the edge of the pool talking.

Brooke: So Tony why did you give us a free day I mean you are the 'serious leader',

Tony: Well I've been like that for three years now I think it's time I changed at least for one day.

Brooke: Well it's a side I haven't seen for a while and I hope to see soon again. Also Tony I -AAuugh

Brooke didn't get to finish her sentence as Tony pushed her into the pool.

Tony: HAHAHAHAHAHA

Brooke then promptly grabs Tony's legs and pulls him down into the water as well.

Tony: Woah!

They both laugh while Brooke tries to swim away from Tony.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The other guys and girls were watching the two having fun.

Devon: They are so stubborn they don't even realize it.

Xaylen: Yeah the problem is that Brooke is insecure and Tony's the leader so he has 'leader duties'.

Garrett: I swear they're idiots.

Rylan: Yeah, ya know that Brooke is actually the only girl I haven't hit on.

Elliot: Yeah right remember day one of freedom fighters. Tony almost beat the shit out of you completely.

Rylan: And that is why I do not do that anymore.

Bridgette: Yet you've done it to every other girl in the base.

Katie: Even the ones who are in relationships.

Leshawna: The only thing that you're good with is a sword.

Leila: And don't dare say that thing you said in ops.

Izzy: What did he say?

Fiona: Let's just say it offended all the girls.

Harold: While on the talk of stories remember when we pranked Tony.

Anna: Oh yeah that was hilarious.

Elliot: I can't believe Brooke actually said that.

Rylan: Well it wasn't funny for me he almost killed me.

Katrin: Well it wasn't true.

Devon: But it was funny, especially when he grabbed your head thrust you backwards and punched you through the floor.

Xaylen: Well my favorite part is when kicked you through the wall flipped you and kicked you through another floor.

Anna: It was a good thing Brooke told him it was a prank before he almost threw Rylan at the TV.

Izzy: What did Brooke say I was sick that day, remember.

Bridgette whispers in Izzy's ears as Izzy's go wide shock.

Izzy: Oh my god she actually said that?

Bridgette: Yeah and it was hilarious when Brooke told him it was a prank he was like WHAAT?!

Duncan: Well if we're on the subject of Brooke and Tony how about a bet? He says in a tempting manner.

Garrett: What kind of bet? He moves a bit closer as do the others.

Duncan: I wanna make a bet on when Tony and Brooke will get together.

A chorus of no's and uh-uh's rang out declining the offer.

Duncan: Oh come on! You guys are wimps.

Harold: I'm not betting on my friend's love life.

Leila: Actually I'll take part of that bet. What do you say?

Duncan: That they'll get together after the war.

Leila: Well I say before.

Duncan: Then it's a deal.

The two shake hands sealing the deal and continue their day of fun.

**Harold: I just know this will end badly at least for one of them.**

**Noah: (sarcastically) No really.**

**Katie: Noah stop being sarcastic.**

**Katie smacks Noah at the back of the head**

**Noah: Ow why do I put up with you?**

**Katie: Cause you love me.**

**Noah: (in extreme embarrassment) KATIE!**

**Duncan: OOOHHH It looks like Mr. Sarcastic is with .**

**Noah groans in embarrassment while Katie giggles.**

**Trent: So how long have you too been together?**

**Katie: Six months.**

**Mike: Hmm I thought I noticed something different between you two.**

**B makes various motions as if he meant to say 'how did you know that?'**

**Mike: It comes with having multiple personalities I can see things through different perspectives.**

**Dawn: I also sensed something in each of their auras.**

**Zoey: Yeah and Mike seriously?**

**Mike: Yeah each personality has different perspectives and sometimes they all merge when I try to figure out somebody.**

**Sam: That is cool.**

**Cameron: When we're done I'll add that to my notes.**

**B makes some hand motions saying 'that is very interesting'.**

**Harold: Yeah that's cool anyway I'm heading for a swim. **

**Harold cracks his fingers and dives in swimming backwards and occasionally going under.**

**Duncan: Yeah I could go for a swim too.**

**Dawn: As would I. I just recently made my own bikini it's very nice to the eyes….oops that wasn't supposed to come out.**

**B is noticeably blushing while also seemed to be thinking.**

**Garrett: What are you thinking about B? Is it about Dawn in her bikini?**

**B immediately goes red in embarrassment while shaking his head.**

**Dawn is apparently amused by this.**

**Dawn: Oh really? Then just let me change be back in a minute.**

**Rylan wolf whistles only to be smacked into the pool by B **

**B glares at Rylan clearing sending a message to him saying 'do something like that again I kill you'**

**Rylan then gulps and swims away to the other side of the pool after saying I'm heading to the steam room.**

**Elliot: It's funny as how so many relationships have started in this war as well as the ones that are to begin.**

**Xaylen: Oh and who do you like?**

**Elliot blushes and mumbles something incoherently.**

**Xaylen: I'm sorry I didn't hear that.**

**Devon: I did, it sounds like emo one likes emo two.**

**Elliot: Hey we're not emo we're goth.**

**Xaylen: Oh so it's a crush on Leila hmmmm?**

**Elliot continues blushing and puts his head down.**

**Devon: It's nothing to be ashamed of though personally I don't even let anybody get close enough to be in a relationship.**

**Xaylen: Yeah like we all know that.**

**Devon: Nice sarcasm but it's true.**

**~What are we guys talking about?**

**The guys turn to see Tony next to them.**

**Xaylen: Nothin just talkin about how Elliot has a crush on Leila.**

**Tony: Cool just a second. HEY SAM YOU OWE ME FIVE BUCKS!**

**Sam: AWW MAN!**

**Devon: Talk about Déjà vu.**

**Tony: What do you mean?**

**Xaylen: Nothin he's just being an asshole again.**

**Devon: Hey I was not.**

**Tony: Easy Dev you don't want the same thing to happen last time,**

**Xaylen: Okay first of all Dev? And what did he do.**

**Tony: Brooke came up with Dev and what he did should not be mentioned remember when he stayed in his room for an entire day?**

**Xaylen: Yeah.**

**Tony: Let's just say it involved that.**

**Garrett: Hehehe I remember that day it was when Brooke tried to bake a cake and she used the failed universal oven heat and time proportion.**

**Devon: That ended badly.**

**Xaylen: You don't say what was really funny is that it actually worked, it blew up the oven but it worked.**

**Tony: I will never understand how it worked but it was delicious.**

**Devon: You're right about that.**

**Garrett: You know I seem to also remember when we pranked you.**

**Tony: That was not cool Garrett.**

**Xaylen: What was even funnier is that it was Brooke who set it up.**

**Tony: Don't remind me.**

**Devon: No seriously it was, your face was hilarious and seriously why would you believe Brooke would say that.**

**Tony: She usually never lies and my anger got the best of me. Though my favorite part of me beating up Rylan is when I through him upwards used my jump boost got a bit higher than him and knocked him down through about three floors.**

**Elliot: Hold up you did that?**

**Tony: Yeah.**

**Elliot: Man I totally wished I could have seen that.**

**Tony: Well Cameron actually had some hidden cameras recording the entire fight and put it into an action sequence he actually added a little music it was a mix of country and rock.**

**Devon: I'd actually like to see that could you ask him.**

**Tony: Yeah, I'll ask him right now.**

**Tony leaves the group once out of hearing range Xaylen smacks Devon.**

**Devon: What was that for?**

**Xaylen: Déjà vu seriously? You could have revealed about the bet.**

**Garrett: You know on the topic I support Leila.**

**Devon: Well I support Duncan.**

**Xaylen: Oh great not you two as well.**

***A little more later***

**The gang we done with the pool and we're changed and sitting in a large couch with a plasma TV in front of them. Some of them we're on the ground. The girls or at least most of them we're talking to Katie about Noah and Katie's secret relationship. Katie happily giving answers to them even some of the more private ones that left Noah very embarrassed.**

**Bridgette: So what else did you guys do?**

**Izzy: Yeah I want to hear details.**

**Noah: OH my god can you please stop I'm already embarrassed enough as it is. Brooke why are we here?**

**Brooke: Because Tony and Cameron wanted to show us something.**

**Just then Tony and Cameron walk up to the TV and place a disk in the DVR.**

**Fiona: What are we watching?**

**Cameron: Just a short action sequence movie I put together with some footage from the cameras I also did some touching up.**

**Anna: What is it?**

**Cameron: Let's just say it involved a certain prank.**

**Leila: Then this should be good.**

**Rylan: Seriously?**

**Cameron: Yep.**

**Tony: Now sit sit we have popcorn.**

**Everybody sits down as the clip starts. It shows Alpha base's Ops room where Tony was looking very pissed and Rylan looked very scared.**

**Tony: You did WHAT?!**

**Rylan: WAIT WHAT DID I DO?!**

**Tony: (seething with rage) I'M GONNA KILL YOU!**

**Rylan runs in fear while Tony chases after him. The others watch amused before Brooke speaks.**

**Brooke: Should we tell them it's a prank.**

**Fiona: Nah, I definitely want to see this.**

**Leila: As do I.**

**They go to the camera room while the movie cuts off showing Rylan running from Tony in a hallway. During this portion of the video a song of country/ rock mix begins. Rylan stops and turns around to see that Tony is not there when he turns around again Tony is right in front of him Rylan then breaks out into another dash again. Tony then catches up to Rylan grabs his shoulders and spins him causing him to crash into the wall. Tony then grabs Rylan's head thrusts his body backwards and punches him through the floor into a large room. He then kicks him through another wall flips Rylan over his head and stomps/kicks him through another floor into the training room. As Rylan gets up he narrowly avoids a seat thrown at him. He narrowly avoids more furniture and machines as well but he stops in fear as Tony runs towards him grabs him and throws him up the air and uses his jump ability to get above Rylan, puts his fists together and brings them down on Rylan basically making him a rocket spiraling down towards the ground, the results a very big crater. Tony lands next to Rylan grabs him and is about to throw him at the TV and then it cuts off into black as some captions say 'and we all know what happens next'.**

**The movie ends with everybody applauding, while also laughing. Brooke is show clutching her sides while also in tears.**

**Devon: That was hilarious.**

**Xaylen: I can't breathe.**

**Brooke: You what (laugh)….. About (laugh)… (laugh)me!**

**Rylan: (groans in embarrassment)**

**Leila: That was the best day of my life.**

**Elliot: I agree.**

**Bridgette: Man that was funny.**

**Zoey: Oh I can't breathe that was too funny.**

**Mike: That was hilarious hahaha.**

**Izzy: Izzy think that was funny.**

**Everybody is surprised as B actually lets out a low chuckle and then laughs with a deep baritone.**

**Dawn: Looks our silent man has a nice laugh.**

**Tony: Well I think it's safe to say that today was a really great day.**

**Everyone: Agreed.**

**Brooke: (sleepily) You know Tony I really had fun today *yawn* I'm glad we were able to have a day of fun and relaxation.**

**Tony: Yeah me too and Brooke….Brooke?**

**He got no response as Brooke had actually fallen asleep on Tony's lap.**

**Tony: *chuckles* Oh Brooke, well goodnight guys.**

**Everyone: Night Tony.**

**Tony picks up Brooke bridal style and carries her over to her room. Once he is gone Leila speaks out.**

**Leila: I am so gonna win that bet.**

**Elliot: I'm sure you will but right now it's time to go to sleep.**

**Duncan: Hey not so fast how do you know you're gonna win.**

**Leila: Call it instinct. Anyways I'm goin to bed.**

**Trent: Yeah so am I, I'm tired.**

**Harold: So am I.**

**Mike: Well it's time to go to sleep.**

**Everybody goes to their rooms for a nice long sleep after a nice long day of relaxation.**

**So what do you think bad or good? Please review and until next time Draconis Ignitus out.**

**Until next time.**


	15. Author Note 1

Author Note:

Alright I'm back sorry for not updating it's that I was making a deal with SilentScreaming1944.

So some things I want to tell you guys.

1). TPW will be continued it was just paused due to my deal with Silent.

2). The next set of chapters shall make the climax area of the story.

3). This story was not the original TPW I had written this was made because I didn't know about fictionpress.

4). That story will be on fictionpress and it will be called The Price of War: Descendancy

5). I am going to make an actual TD story you know competition and all that more on that will be explained later.

6). The title will be Total Drama AlphaAction

7). My plans is that in time I will start that story and update them alternately like TPW one time and TDAA another. c

8). TDAA will be alphabet and movie themed only much better than Total Drama Action

9). Also I will make oneshots or twoshots every once in a while to keep you busy.

10). Do not send anything for TDAA yet just check back everyonce in a while to see if I have posted anything related to it.

11). Also Deviantart will be a good place to check as well.

12). I will also be posting drawings of characters as well.

13). And I live on reviews. Do what you want approval or flames which I call hard constructive criticism.

14). That's all for now I will post the next chapter soon.


End file.
